1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool attachment having a mounting unit for mounting on a mounting interface of a hand-held machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art describes such a tool attachment formed in the manner of a drill-chuck attachment that has a mounting unit for mounting on a mounting interface of a hand-held machine tool. This mounting unit is used to lock the drill-chuck attachment on the hand-held machine tool in order to prevent removal of the drill-chuck attachment from the hand-held machine tool during its operation, when a drive torque is transferred from the hand-held machine tool to the drill-chuck attachment. To permit a corresponding torque transfer, a drive shaft assigned to the drill-chuck attachment engages in a tool holder assigned to the hand-held machine tool and is driven rotationally by it.
The disadvantage in the related art is that the tool attachment in the form of a drill-chuck attachment is centered axially on the hand-held machine tool exclusively via the drive shaft of the drill-chuck attachment disposed in the tool holder of the hand-held machine tool, so that such a drill-chuck attachment is only able to exhibit inadequate smooth-running characteristics. In this case, an imbalance at the drill-chuck attachment during operation of the hand-held machine tool may result in damage to the drill-chuck attachment and/or the tool holder of the hand-held machine tool.